Operations, such as geophysical surveying, drilling, logging, well completion and production, are typically performed to locate and gather valuable downhole fluids. Surveys are often performed using acquisition methodologies, such as seismic mapping, resistivity mapping, etc., to generate images of underground formations. These formations are often analyzed to determine the presence of subterranean assets, such as valuable fluids or minerals, or to determine if the formations have characteristics suitable for storing fluids. Although the subterranean assets are not limited to hydrocarbons such as oil, throughout this document, the terms “oilfield” and “oilfield operation” may be used interchangeably with the terms “field” and “field operation” to refer to a site (on land or over water) where any types of valuable fluids or minerals may be found and the activities required to extract them. The terms may also refer to sites where substances are deposited or stored by injecting them into the surface using boreholes and the operations associated with this process. Further, the term “field operation” refers to a field operation associated with a field, including activities related to field planning, wellbore drilling, wellbore completion and/or production using the wellbore.
Models of subsurface hydrocarbon reservoirs and oil wells are often used in simulation (e.g., in modeling oil well behavior) to increase yields and to accelerate and/or enhance production from oil wells. Seismic interpretation tools and seismic-to-simulation programs may include numerous functionalities and apply complex techniques across many aspects of modeling and simulating. Such programs typically include a large suite of tools and different programs, collectively referred to as an exploration and production (E&P) tool. Users of such systems may spend many hours per day working with these tools in an effort to optimize geological interpretations and reservoir engineering development scenarios.
Marine time-lapse survey compares a series of marine seismic data captured at varying time intervals (e.g., 6-month interval, 1-year interval, etc.) over an extended time period. The series of marine seismic data are compared to detect changes in a subterranean geological structure (e.g., a reservoir) under water. For example, structural changes in a reservoir may be analyzed to determine hydrocarbon drainage status as a function of on-going production. Recent technology upgrades in marine seismic survey include improved seismic data bandwidth due to additional velocity information available using multi-component towed streamers. However, historical data from previous marine seismic surveys, without the benefit of these later technology upgrades, may suffer from lower bandwidth. Accordingly, marine time-lapse surveys based on such historical data may not benefit from the improved seismic data bandwidth of any current marine seismic survey. In other words, the current marine seismic survey has to be downgraded to the lower bandwidth before such survey may be compared to the historical data during the marine time-lapse survey.